Dr Pepper
by Rinata Kuiichi
Summary: This is a random Fic for another Bleach story I made featuring Grimmjow and one of my characters, Naoko. Note: Some actions are based off of real life situations when I drink a certain drink.


Name: Minori, Naoko (Last name, first; means Truth, Docile Child)  
>Age: About 19<br>Looks: Very short green hair and brown/caramel eyes. Skinny with some curves.  
>Height: a few inches shorter than Szayel<br>Weight: 145 lbs.  
>Species: Vizard<br>Zanpacto: Fenikkusu no Kamikaze (Phoenix of the Divine Wind), has both shikai and bankai.  
>Story line: After becoming a Vizard, she left the Soul Society and traveled the world, then came back to Karakura and stayed with Urahara for a time. After helping Ichigo Kurosaki save Rukia Kuchiki from death, all came home only to be attacked by the Arrancar. Was kidnapped later on by Grimmjow and is now currently in love with him. The sad thing is, he knows. Orihime is also here, and is usually seen near Naoko at most times. Is now considered Grimmjow's "mate". <p>

*Story Start*

"Wonder-kun? Where are we heading?" asked Naoko, as the small blond Arrancar led her throughout the large palace. He made a small noise and tugged on her hand.  
>"T...thirsty..." he whispered, and Naoko nodded.<br>"Well then, come on Wonder-kun! We need to hurry up, or Grimmjow will have my head." Naoko shuddered at the thought. Soon both reached the large kitchen in the palace, where wish they could be Numeros Arrancar made meals for those who lived in the palace.  
>"W-wonderweiss-sama! Minori-Sama! What a nice surprise!" said the head chef, bowing to the two.<br>"Hola, Rollo-san! Wonder-kun here is thirsty. Do you have anything other than tea for us to drink?" she asked, smiling sweetly.  
>The head chef nodded and motioned two of his sous chefs to run to the fridge. "Of course, we have a new stock in from the World of the Living. Sodas, and what humans call...Vitamin Water...and other new things." he said, as his two sous chefs came back with trays of drinks.<br>"Oh, thank you so much! Uhm, let's see...What do you want, Wonder-kun?" Naoko asked the shorter blonde and he reached for a bottle of dark soda. "Ok then and I'll have...the Dragon fruit!" she smiled and also took a bottle.  
>"Thank you for granting us with your presence, Minori-Sama! Wonderweiss-sama!" yelled the whole kitchen, bowing to us.<br>"Heh-heh...uh, let's get out of here." she muttered, pushing out the blond.  
>*Back at NaokoGrimmjow's room*  
>"Aah! Taste's good, huh?" she asked the Arrancar, and the blonde smiled at her, taking a sip of the dark soda. Naoko got curious. "Ne, Wonder-kun, what kind of soda did you get?" she asked, peeking over the kid's shoulder.<br>_Dr. Pepper...  
><em>'No, Naoko-chan. You are not permitted to drink that soda. Remember last time?' said Fenikkusu and the girl shrugged.  
>'Fine, whatever.' she snorted and leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.<br>"Na...ko..." she looked at Wonderweiss, who held out the bottle, uncapped.  
>"Well, if he insists..." she said, mentally smirking at the overgrown bird. "Thank you, Wonder-kun." she giggled and patted the boy on the head. He stood up and then left the room, waving back at her before disappearing. Wonder what that was about...? She thought and shrugged. Setting down her bottle, she took a gulp of the dark stuff, and then set down the bottle. <p>

*Somewhere else in Los Noches*

Grimmjow's ears pricked up, and he looked at the doorway of the training room, ignoring the pissed off 5th Espada.  
>"Oi! Grimmjow, why'd you stop?" he growled, and the Sexta Espada gulped. He came out of his release form and Nnorita shook a fist at him.<br>"What's wrong with y-" he was cut off by Grimmjow, who sheathed his zanpacto.  
>"I have got a really, really bad feeling something bad just happened. And Naoko's the cause of it." he said and Sonidoed out of the training room, Nnorita screaming at him. Tesla stood up suddenly, and hid behind Nnorita, shaking like a leaf.<br>"What's wrong with you, Tesla? Don't hide behind me like some stupid wo...man..." he trailed off, feeling a strong non-Arrancar reiatsu coming at them.  
>"Oh shi-"<br>"SPOON-SAN! BLONDY-NII! HI!" screamed a voice, and Nnorita grabbed onto Tesla and both screamed bloody murder. 

*With Grimmjow*

Crap, crap, crap, bloody freaking crap! He screamed in his mind, hoping that his room wasn't thoroughly trashed. He opened the door and slowly peeked inside, ready for the worst. Nothing was messed up surprisingly, and he made sure no one was in the room, before tip-toeing into the room. There, he saw it.  
>"Who the fuck gave my mate a Dr. Pepper?" he screamed, and ran from the room, looking for the green haired Vizard. <p>

*With Halibel and her fraccion*

"Oh, shut up Mila Rose! Halibel-sama likes me better!" screamed Apache, and the Amazonian Arrancar sneered, glaring down at her.  
>"Yeah, how could she like shrimp like you?" yelled the girl, and Sun-Sun sighed.<br>"You beast..." growled Apache and rolled up her sleeves. "Bring it on!" she yelled and went for Mila Rose's face.  
>"ONEE-CHANS! HIIIIYOOOO!" screamed a voice and Sun-sun ducked as a figure went sailing over her head, smack dab into the two fighting Arrancar.<br>"Nao-chan/Naoko?" said both girls and the green haired grinned cheekily.  
>"I love you guyses!" she yelled, squeezing Apache and Mila Rose in a back breaking hug.<br>"C-can't...breathe...Nao-chan..." gasped Apache and the girl let them go, giving them a confused look. Then burst into giggles.  
>"Sun-Sun-nee...I WANNA HUG FROM WOU TOO!" she laughed manically, chasing after the long haired Arrancar. After she caught her (technically glompedtackled her), began to randomly braid her hair, humming a happy little tune.  
>"Excuse me," called a calm voice, and all 4 looked at the Tercera Espada, towering over Sun-sun and Naoko. "What are you doing on top of my fraccion?" she asked, and Naoko, looked up at her, a drunken blush on her face.<br>"Got to go, Harri-sama, Grimm-kitty is looking for me and will kill me when he finds out I got a hold of a Dr. Pepper. He he, adios, amigas!" she called and shunpoed away, leaving the three fraccion stunned, and Halibel, angry.  
>A while later, Grimmjow came up and Halibel glared at him, hard.<br>"What?" he hissed, showing off his fangs.  
>"Naoko-chan, she said she had some, Dr. Pepper. And she came after my fraccion. Now go calm her down!" she said forcefully, and Grimmjow gulped. Damn it, he thought, and ran around the pissed off Tercera Espada. What has she gotten herself into, had who gave her the damn soda? He thought and heard a scream. <p>

*With Naoko*

"B-b-but Szayel-c-chan! I wanna piggy back ride!" groaned the girl, and the Octava Espada threatened her with a scalpel.  
>"Stay away or I'll cut open your body and use it in my many experiments."<br>"...Ha! Yeah right! Like you'd actually do that to me!" she guffawed and fell off the desk hitting her head on a test tube on the floor.  
>"Owwie!" she cried and burst into tears.<br>"WTF? Are you on drugs!" asked Szayel, pointing at her.  
>"N-no*sniffle*. Wonder-kun and I-"<br>"Found you!" screamed an angry voice and both jumped, well, Naoko did, into Szayel's arms.  
>"Grimm-kitty!" she squealed, and glomped him. He fell back and she giggled, running off again. He picked himself up and chased after her, leaving Szayel alone. Poor Naoko, he thought, no telling what that blue-idiot would do to her now... Hopefully something that'll keep her away from his lab; he thought and went back to his experiments. <p>

*with Ulquiorra and Kasumi*

"Ulqi-san, you don't have to be so mean though. It's not like, anyone's going to run in on us." said Kasumi and Ulquiorra groaned and searched for any spiritual pressure, but found none.  
>"No cameras?"<br>"No cameras! Now come here, and take that annoying jacket off. I wanna see that perfect body of yours while I do this." said Kasumi, and suddenly, there was a flash of light and a giggling Naoko, standing upside down on the ceiling.  
>"WTF? Naoko-chan? What're you doing?" asked the Cuarta Espada's fraccion, her red hair pulled back into a ponytail.<br>Naoko giggled and dropped onto the ground, watching Kasumi on top of Ulquiorra's back, giving him a massage. Well, about to anyway.  
>"Nothing! ~ I'sa boreded though. Hey, you got any Dr. Pepper?" she said, jumping up and down a bit.<br>"Who gave you Dr. Pepper?" screamed Kasumi, and Ulquiorra covered his ears. He just had to be caught in this situation.  
>"Oh, Wonder-kun, duh. He just handed me the bottle and left. Now I feel all bubbly inside!" she giggled hysterically.<br>Kasumi and Ulquiorra got a sweat drop.  
>"It's probably the carbonation." said Ulquiorra, and suddenly, Naoko screamed shrilly.<br>"Holy fudge!Where's my cell? I need to text Shinji and Love about the cake!" she screamed and ran from the room. Seconds later, Grimmjow appeared, breathing hard. One look in the room and he sighed.  
>"She's gone."<br>"Said something about a cell and cake. She went towards the meeting room." said Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow nodded, before giving both of the Arrancar a weird look.  
>"I'm not even gonna ask." he said and sonidoed away.<br>"Maybe we'll be lucky and both of them will keep their mouths shut?" asked Kasumi, getting started on Ulqui's back.  
>"Not a chance." he muttered. <p>

*Somewhere else*

Gin sighed, watching the large monitors before him, looking for anyone to annoy/freak out. Particularly, one of the Espada or their Fraccion. But with his luck, that wouldn't happen.  
>Suddenly he ducked, and a figure flew over his head and crashed into the computer screen, thankfully not breaking it.<br>"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said, and Naoko looked up at him, pouting.  
>"Scissors..." she grumbled, and Gin sighed again, his foxlike grin not returning.<br>"What are you on, Nao-chan?" he asked, and the girl laughed out loud, before standing up quickly.  
>"Wonder-kun gave me a Dr. Pepper! But he left suddenly, and I got boreded and left the room. And now, I'm being stalked!" she said, using a creepy voice.<br>"...uh-huh. Would you like some tea, Nao-chan? It's good to calm the nerves." asked Gin and the girl stared at him, and stared, and stared, and stared.  
>"...Why can't you open your eyes?" she asked and Gin got a sweat drop. Guess I'll have to get rough on 'er, he thought and stood up.<br>"You've been a bad girl, Nao-chan. You need to go back to your room. Now." he said, and she pouted.  
>"Why?" she asked, and looked behind Gin, seeing two figures come in. "Tosen, Wonder-kun! Heyos!" she said happily, waving excitedly at the two. Tosen blinked at the high octave of her voice, and Wonderweiss giggled beside him.<br>"Wonderweiss, did you cause this?" he asked with his raspy voice and the giggling stopped, followed by a shriek from Naoko.  
>"You jerk-off! What did Wonder-kun ever do to you?" she shunpoed by the Arrancar boy and hugged him. "You'sa so mean~!"<br>"There you are!" shouted another voice, and Naoko let go of Wonderweiss and hid behind Gin.  
>"My scissors..." she hissed, peeking out behind the ex-captain, glaring daggers at the out of breath Grimmjow.<br>"Where the hell have you been, you little idiot! Who the fuck gave you the damn soda!" he growled and Wonderweiss raised his hand slightly and Grimmjow growled even louder. "Damn brat, Tosen, you need to keep an eye on that brat, or he'll be dead next time I see him with her." He stood up straight and fixed his blue orbs on Naoko's brown caramel ones.  
>"Cake!" she squealed and disappeared from sight.<br>"Well! Not our problem anymore. So, did you need anything, Kaname?" asked Gin, fully ignoring the angered Sexta. Grimmjow muttered something under his breath and Sonidoed away from the room, following Naoko's spiritual pressure. She was gonna kill him! 

*With Naoko*

"Lil-chan! Stark-san! Whassup?" asked Naoko and Lillinette shushed her, pointing at the sleeping Primera Espada. "Ohhh... Can I stay here with you guys for a while? I'sa tireded." she asked and Lillinette nodded, and then looked back at her Espada, sighing dreamily. Naoko jumped onto the couch, rocking back and forth, back and forth, back...and...forth... 

*With Grimmjow*

Grimmjow went back to his room, and began to rummage through his mate's stuff, and sighed when he found the cell phone. He really hoped this Shinji guy would pick up.  
>"Moshi Moshi?" asked a male voice on the other line and Grimmjow sighed again.<br>"Hello? Hi, you're...Shinji, right?" he asked and the male "mm-hmmed".  
>"Yes, and may I ask who is calling on my First love's phone?" he asked and Grimmjow growled.<br>"Look, Naoko got some Dr. Pepper. How do you calm her down?" he asked and the other guy chuckled then went deathly quiet.  
>"...Dude, just stay away from her, there is no way to calm her down. Find a safe place to hide and wish for the best." Shinji said in a serious voice and Grimmjow's jaw dropped.<br>"Joking! She'll calm down by herself. Just give her awhile. But, good luck, dude." Beep, beep...  
>He hung up on me... Thought Grimmjow and threw the blasted thing across the room. <p>

*Naoko*

She jumped up from the couch, breathing hard.  
>"So you're awake? Finally..." grumbled Stark and the girl twitched.<br>"That tard..." she hissed under her breath and ran from the room.  
>"Lillinette, lock the door please. I don't want her back in here until she calms down."<br>"Of course, Stark-sama." said the Arrancar girl, and locked the large pair of doors.  
>Naoko ran back to her room, only to find Grimmjow on the bed, sleeping. On the ground next to the bed, was her cellphone. <em>Broken into little pieces...<br>_Her jaw dropped.  
>"GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES!" she screamed and the Espada opened one eye, smirking at the girl.<br>"What?"  
>"What? WHAT? Dude, you broke my bloody phone!" she screamed and tackled the Espada. "I'll kill you-mmf!" she was stopped by the sudden kiss Grimmjow placed on her lips, shushing her up.<br>"Oi! Grimmjow! I found a tonic that might make her...Oh my." Szayel took a step back out of the room, not wanting to disturb the couple.  
>"So, you calm down yet?" asked Grimmjow and Naoko grinned cheekily.<br>"Meow mix!" she squealed and tackled him again.  
>"Wait, Szayel! Come back!" screamed Grimmjow, as theVizard pulled out a bell and collar. "HELP ME!"<p> 


End file.
